1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a muscular energy state analysis system and method for a swing motion and a computer program product thereof, and more particularly to a muscular energy state analysis system and method for a swing motion by using electromyographic (EMG) signals and swing speed data to analyze a swing motion of a user, and a computer program product thereof.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, EMG signals are commonly used for analyzing the muscular response and force of a user's motion in the filed of medical technology, including training in body rehabilitation for patients, training in using artificial limbs, body balance training for paralyzed patients, and the like. In addition, detection of muscular movements of internal organs such as detection of the response of the cardiac muscle and lung and chest muscles can also employ the EMG signal detection technology, but the EMG signal technology is seldom applied in the field of sports.
In fact, during training, a player needs to pay attention to whether relevant muscles exert forces correctly while preventing muscle injuries caused by overtraining. Swing motions are taken as an example. A swing motion refers to a series of actions that require instantaneous movement of a plurality of muscles, which focuses on muscular powers and coordination of the muscles. Current technologies are mostly only capable of obtaining muscular energy analysis data, but cannot display and analyze the state of the forces exerted by the muscles in real time, and thus cannot be directly used for assistance in improving the swing motion.